Creeme, te amo
by DeinoO-Dragomir
Summary: Sumisa e indefensa, cautiva en una jaula de oro, tan solo por querer huir de los maltratos del que ahora es su secuestrador. Draco destruye todo lo que ama...y la ama a ella. HuMOR-ANGST-ROMANCE-LEMON Draco/Hermione Theo/Hermione


-Pero que asco de vida-fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Draco Malfoy al despertar aquella mañana.

Desde la caida del señor tenebroso, ese era el pensamiento que siempre lo acompañaba. Los Malfoy habian perdido el honor de su apellido y ahora con su padre muerto y su madre enferma, la opulencia de su familia se había ido al cuerno. Draco estaba solo, y ese fue el único motivo por el que Malfoy decidio volver a Hogwarts después de la guerra.

Miro alrededor suyo, no había ni rastro de la chica con la que había pasado la noche, al fin i al cabo, ninguna se quedaba para presenciar su mal humor de las mañanas. Se estiro en su gran cama. Luego de la gran guerra mágica muy pocos Slytherins habian regresado al colegio, por lo que hora cada alumno de séptimo curso tenía una habitación que ocupaba solo. Su habitación era espaciosa e iluminada, a diferencia de las demás habitaciones en la lóbrega mazmorra de su casa.

Luego de bostezar y lanzar un par de improperios se puso de pie, y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño que tenia, con la finalidad de asearse.

* * *

En la sala común de Griffindor, Ron, Harry y Ginny se volvían locos buscando a Hermione, que no habia llegado a dormir aquella noche.

-Donde puede estar?-grito Ron al cabo de un rato

-No lo se Ronald, pero ya hemos buscado en todo el castillo, en los jardines, incluso cerca al lago, y no da señales de vida- le respondio su pelirroja hermana.

-no, no en todo el colegio- indico el niño que vivio-no hemos visto en las salas comunes, ni en el bosque prohibido.

-Harry, hay un motivo por el que todo el mundo confía en Hermione, ella no iria nunca a un lugar prohibido-le contesto la hermana de su mejor amigo.-ademas dudo mucho q ella este en alguna de las salas comunes.

-el mapa…-murmuro el menor de los Weasley- el mapa del merodeador, podemos buscarla con el.

Cinco minutos después, los tres adolescentes buscaban en el viejo pergamino la mota con el nombre de su compañera de casa.

-No está en Hufflepuff- dijo Ginny

-ni en Ravenclaw

-la encontré chicos, esta en …-Harry intercambio una mirada turbada con sus amigos antes de continuar- la sala común de Slytherin.

Sin mas palabras, los tres salieron corriendo con dirección a las mazmorras.

* * *

Draco estaba a punto de salir de su sala común, para irse a las cocinas, amenazar a algunos elfos y conseguir un banquete. Ya iba a cruzar por la estancia cuando una presencia lo importuno. Al ver quien era, los ojos se le salieron de las orbitas y reprimió un grito.

-Qué demonios haces tú aquí, Granger?- la furia se podía percibir en cada una de las palabras q el pronunciaba, lo que aterrorizo a Hermione.

-Malfoy yo….bueno…no…es solo que…- por primera vez en la historia, la cstaña no tenia respuesta a una pregunta.

-Esta conmigo, Draco- Theodore Nott habia bajado de la escalera de caracol que llevaba a los dormitorios de los chicos de séptimo.

Esta por demás decir que la mandíbula de Draco se desencajo, porque no daba crédito a lo que habia oído.

Su mejor amigo Theo y sangresucia granger…juntos?, eso era imposible.

Para corroborar lo que acababa de decir, Nott le paso una pano por la cintura a la delgada chica, y con delicadeza beso su mejilla. Ambos tenían una sonrisa complice en los labios, lo que hizo que el hambre del rubio se fuera por un tubo.

-demonios, Theo, esto no es verdad…dime que no es cierto- la mirada del rubio era suplicante.

-es verdad, Draco- le sonrio a Hermione y salio de la estancia.

Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse con Potter, Weasley y su sexy hermana menor fuera de la sala común. Lo siguiente que el moreno Slytherin supo fue que estaba en el piso, su nariz sangraba y Granger lo tomaba de la mano,…al parecer el pecoso lo habia golpeado.

-al fin te encontramos, Herms,- dijo Ginny- podemos saber…QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS AHÍ, Y ENCIMA CON EL-grito mientras señalaba a la pared de la que momentos antes habían salido, y luego al chico q estaba en el piso, respectivamente.

- no grites Ginny- dijo la castaña mientras rodaba los ojos-estoy bien.

-donde dormiste, Herms? –pregunto Ron algo indignado

-No es obvio, Weasley? Durmió conmigo, en mi habitación…en mi cama-se anticipo Theo que se habia levantado y ahora tenia una mirada burlona en el rostro.

-q sucedió?- Harry habia suspirado con resignación antes de preguntarle lo mas racional hasta el momento.

-Ayer nos dejaron una terea monumental de aritmancia, y decidimos que seria mas sencillo si hacíamos juntos el trabajo, pero la señora Pince nos botó de la biblioteca- les explico Hermione –por eso nos fuimos al cuarto de theo para terminar todo

-pero…por que no regresaste a la sala común?

- se quedo dormida i no pudimos terminar el trabajo-respondio Theo, fastidiado, -creo que están de acuerdo con que llevar por el colegio a una chica dormida en brazos, a mitad de la noche, es arriesgarse a ser castigado.

-Q paso en esa habitación, mione? –pregunto la Weasley menor

La aludida habia colmado su paciencia, odiaba que la interrogaran como si fuera una criminal, al fin i al cabo, que esperaban que respondiera? Si la querían tratar asi, pues les iba a a responder lo q querían oir.

-Paso lo que tenia que pasar…

-de que hablas Hermione?-ron tenia una expresión de espanto.

-ya lo oiste Ronald, paso todo aquello q tenia q pasar- le contesto mordazmente su amiga, luego se dirigio a Theo

-nos vamos?

El pelinegro estaba reprimiendo una carcajada, pero reunio la suficiente seriedad y dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro antes de contestare

-claro preciosa.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Granger y Nott se desternillaban de la risa en un salón vacio que habian encontrado.

-viste sus caras?- le dijo Nott en medio de una carcajada- eso fue épico-algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos de tanto que se habia reido.

-si, ya estaba harta de ellos, fue bueno reir un poco-continuo riendo.

-Harta?-ahora que a se había controlado, las palabras de la castaña lo tomaron por sorpresa-pense que eran tus amigos.

-No me refiero a eso, Theo, es que ya estoy harta de absorber las burlas y los insultos, y hacer como si no me importara- le respondio

-te refieres a Draco ¿verdad?

-si, ya no puedo con eli todo lo dice, me hace daño; i lo peor es que creo que no e lo podre sacar de encima por mas que quiera

Al oir todo eso, una lucecita se encendio en la mente del muchacho, realmente habia una solución, pero…

- Yo creo que si hay una manera de sacártelo del camino Herms- le dijo el-Veras, hace un par de años, Blaise, Draco y yo hicimos un pacto i lo sellamos con un juramento inquebrantable…

-A si? Que juraron?

-fue cuando nos enteramos de que Blaise era gay, nos burlamos de el, y también de su novio, pero se nos fue un poco la mano y nuestro amigo casi se suicida- la griffindor lo miro horrorizada- ese dia juramos que jamas volveriamos a maltratar de ninguna manera a la pareja de uno de nosotros, sea quien sea

-no veo como me beneficia eso a mi-le dijo ella. Theo la miro con diversión, tal ves ella era la chica mas inteligente, pero definitivamente no entendia indirectas. Suspiro un poco frustrado.

-Podemos fingir que eres mi novia, asi Draco no se atravera a hacerte daño y tu podras estar mas tranquila-ella lo miro con incredulidad.

-eh…te agradezco, Theo, pero no crees que si empiezo a salir con el príncipe de Slytherin sere el blanco de todas las chicas de la escuela?

-Principe de Slytherin?-pregunto el con curiosidad.

-oh vamos…como si no lo supieras- le contesto- Draco es el rey, pretencioso y egoísta, pero el rey al fin y al cabo, Blaise es la reina, por sus tendencias sexuales, y tu eres el príncipe

-eso es gracioso, pero no te sigo

-AHHHHH…son los chicos mas guapos de tu casa, en realidad de todo el colegio, y todos lo saben- explico entra molesta y divertida

-crei q esas cosas no te interesaban…

Ella se sonrojo, pero respondio de todos modos

-el hecho de que no lo comente no quiere decir que no lo piense

Theo rio con ganas.

-no creo que te maten por salir conmigo, Hermione

-en serio saldrías con sangresucia Granger solo para evitar que tu mejor amigo me moleste?

-no te llames asi, ambos sabemos que es una reverenda estupidez-refuto el chico- y si, lo haría

-pero ambos sabemos que Draco no se controlara, me odia demasiado.

-tiene mas miedo a morir, pero de cualquier modo no será real,no quiero ver a mi amigo muerto-respondio el pelinegro

-crees que se trague la mentira?

-la haremos creible

-nunca pensé que haría algo asi, pero de cualquier modo acepto, te debo una Theo.

* * *

Asi habia empezado todo...por eso ella estaba metida en esa jaula de oro en la que ahora se encontraba...

* * *

_**Hola...**_

_**este es el primer fic que subo al fanfiction, pese a que tengo otros en borradora... el hecho es que este fic es un Dramione angst...ya veran porque...nada mas les digo que Hermione no la esta pasando muy bien, de hecho nada bien...**_

_**Aqui dejo ver el lado mas sadico de Draco, que por cierto se volvio loco o le lanzaron demasiados crucciatus...**_

_**ESPERO CON MUCHAS GANAS SUS REVIEWS, Y ESPERO TAMBIEN NO DEFRAUDARLAS**_

_**-DeinoO-**_


End file.
